Gallium-nitride (GaN) is a commonly used Group IIIA-N material, where Group IIIA elements such as Ga (as well as boron, aluminum, indium, and thallium) are also sometimes referred to as Group 13 elements. GaN is a binary IIIA/V direct bandgap semiconductor that has a Wurtzite crystal structure. Its relatively wide band gap of 3.4 eV at room temperature (vs. 1.1 eV for silicon) affords it special properties for a wide variety of applications in optoelectronics, as well as high-power and high-frequency electronic devices.
Because GaN and silicon have significant thermal expansion coefficient mismatches, buffer layers are commonly used between the silicon substrate and the GaN layer for strain management. This buffer technology forms the basis of most GaN-on-Si technology commonly used for high-electron-mobility transistor (HEMT), also known as heterostructure FET (HFET) or modulation-doped FET (MODFET) devices, which are field-effect transistors incorporating a junction between two materials with different band gaps (i.e. a heterojunction) as the channel instead of a doped region (as is generally the case for a MOSFET). Some buffer arrangements for such devices use either super lattice structures or a graded buffer structure.